The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Polygon labeling is a common problem in geographic information systems and geographic visualization. Two types of labels are widely used to label polygons, point-type and line-type positions. Systems using point-type labels place labels horizontally or vertically at relative positions of given points, while systems using line-type labels place labels at positions along certain lines inside or outside polygons. To find these given points or lines, systems utilize methods based on inside buffering and medial axes of polygons. However, label positions generated using these methods can be jumbled, especially for complicated polygons (e.g., polygons with holes).